


Double Date

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Clueless Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Good Cook Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, High School, M/M, Morosexual Ichijouji Ken, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Is Bad at Flirting, POV Outsider, Smitten Ichijouji Ken, Smitten Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Daisuke's attention was one hundred percent devoted to Ken as he animatedly told him about his soccer practice that afternoon, arms waving in wild gesticulations as he explained how he'd tackled one of the other players and nearly broken his ankle. In turn, Ken had a soft, content smile on his face; he looked at Daisuke like he could listen to his over-the-top stories forever. They were in their own little world.Takeru frowned as he studied them, so focused he didn't realize Hikari was talking until he'd missed what she said. "Huh?"She chuckled and said, under her breath, "They're cute, aren't they?"His eyes widened.Hikari laughed again. "You hadn't noticed?"ORTakeru is frustrated when Daisuke and, by extension, Ken ambush his date with Hikari for the third time in a row, sure that Daisuke is determined to try to win over Hikari. Yet, Daisuke and Ken barely even register there are other people with them.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> **STORY #2**  
>  **Word:** Ambush  
>  **[Prompt](https://mayflowers07.tumblr.com/post/183778446261/imagine-your-otp):** Person C: Go over there and flirt with them. Just say a cheesy pick up line  
> Person A: Okay  
> Person A, walking up to Person B: I like my partners like I like my intrusive thoughts  
> Person B: ???  
> Person A: Fucking me over in the middle of the night  
> Person C: Oh god

Takeru drummed his fingers against the tabletop, trying not to let his agitation get to him. That was nearly impossible, though.

This was the third date in a row that had been ambushed by Daisuke "randomly" showing up.

Really, Takeru thought that Daisuke had gotten over his ridiculous crush on Hikari back in elementary school, but they were first years in high school now and...well, here he was, sliding into the opposite seat of their booth like nothing was amiss.

And worst of all, he had to drag Ken into his plans.

Poor Ken who would follow his best friend anywhere, even if it was to ruin Takeru's attempted dates with his brand-new girlfriend.

"I didn't know you guys knew about this place," Daisuke said, motioning around the restaurant. "Ken and I come here all the time. They have the best shabu shabu—you should try it."

Hikari smiled kindly. "You know, I think I remember Ken-chan mentioning something about that." She turned to Daisuke's silent companion, and the smile widened in a silent thank you for the recommendation. "That's actually why I suggested eating here. Ken-chan made it sound so good."

Takeru frowned. She'd neglected to mention she'd gotten the restaurant suggestion from Ken—Daisuke had probably put him up to it so he knew where they were going on their date. Really, Hikari should've known better by now.

"I hope you don't mind," she said quietly, turning to him.

The instant their eyes met, Takeru forgave her—how in the world could he stay mad at Hikari? "Of course not," he said, shaking his head. "And I'm sure it's delicious. We should get it."

She smiled brightly—then turned to Daisuke and Ken and said, "And you guys should join us. Share it with us. It'll be fun."

Ken hesitated before saying, "We really shouldn't intrude…"

Across from Hikari, Daisuke actually frowned. "Aren't you two on a date or something? We were gonna find our own table." And he rose somewhat from the booth to look around the packed restaurant.

"Nonsense," Hikari said, brushing away his concerns. "We can have a perfectly lovely date while hanging out with our friends too, can't we?" She nudged her boyfriend in the side and sent him a meaningful look.

Takeru furrowed his brow but said, "Uh, yeah. Right. Of course."

Okay, maybe that was a little overkill on the agreement, but he had no idea what she was on about.

"If you really wouldn't mind," Ken said reluctantly.

Daisuke dropped back into his seat. "Those two empty tables filled up anyway," he said, shooting a frown Ken's way.

"See," Hikari added, "now we don't have to feel bad for taking up a bigger table."

Yes, for a bit of a hole in the wall, the restaurant was incredibly popular, but that was exactly the kind of restaurant Daisuke would know about and drag Ken to regularly, Takeru supposed. At least, with Daisuke's approval, they knew the food would be good.

By the time they'd ordered and Daisuke and Ken had gotten drinks, Takeru had resigned himself to his fate.

Tonight, he would have yet another date with his amazing girlfriend…and two of his closest friends. Definitely not how he wanted the night to go, but as long as Daisuke didn't make any overt passes at Hikari, he would survive.

Surprisingly, though, Daisuke wasn't paying much attention to Hikari.

Takeru frowned, watching him, trying to decide what to make of him and his constant interruptions from his attempts at a normal dating life.

Instead of fawning over Hikari like when they were younger, Daisuke slurped at his soda and chatted with Ken like it was the easiest thing to do in the world, even though Ken often only gave one or two-word responses. Daisuke never seemed to mind his friend's quiet attitude, and he rarely spoke to Hikari or even Takeru unless they spoke to him and Ken first.

Hmm.

Maybe Daisuke was trying to be discreet.

Takeru snorted into his drink and then spent a good minute coughing as Hikari patted him on the back and Ken offered him a napkin.

Because really, _Daisuke_ and _discreet_ should never be used in the same sentence.

And yet…

When Takeru had recovered—after downing half of his water—Daisuke's attention was one hundred percent devoted to Ken as he animatedly told him about his soccer practice that afternoon, arms waving in wild gesticulations as he explained how he'd tackled one of the other players and nearly broken his ankle. In turn, Ken had a soft, content smile on his face; he looked at Daisuke like he could listen to his over-the-top stories forever. They were in their own little world.

Takeru frowned as he studied them, so focused he didn't realize Hikari was talking until he'd missed what she said. "Huh?"

She chuckled and said, under her breath, "They're cute, aren't they?"

His eyes widened.

Hikari laughed again. "You hadn't noticed?"

Noticed _what_?

Takeru turned back to their friends on the other side of the table and studied them as they talked.

Daisuke ended his story with some gentle teasing, knocking his shoulder against Ken's, and after Ken laughed and made his equally teasing response, neither pulled back from each other's space. Neither of them looked nervous to be that close either. Even when Daisuke slung his arm across the back of the booth and set his other hand atop the table in front of Ken, and Ken, a light blush on his cheeks, simply leaned into Daisuke as their conversation grew softer.

Okay, Takeru had to admit, they were kind of cute.

And frankly, he couldn't quite figure out what was preventing them from just going at it right there in the booth. Their faces were maybe half a meter apart—if that—and it looked like either would lean forward and kiss the other at any moment.

When the hell did this happen?

How had he missed it?

How were they not together yet?

And then, a disturbing thought occurred to him…

Were they already together and just hadn't told the group yet?

Takeru finished off the rest of his water and shook his head, trying to process everything. All his brain could settle on was, at least he didn't have to worry about Daisuke trying to put the moves on Hikari. He was obviously way too preoccupied to care.

When the food arrived, the servers and cooks set up the mini gas stove in the center of the table, placed the large pot of kambu dashi stock on top, and set it to simmer. Dishes of vegetables, thinly sliced beef, and udon noodles were spread around the table, along with individual dishes of sauce and empty bowls for us to use. Plus the orders of stuffed dumplings and pot stickers, which barely managed to fit on the table.

"Wow," Takeru said, his eyes darting across the spread. "This is a lot of food."

Across from him, Ken laughed and flashed an affectionate smile in Daisuke's direction. "When was the last time you watched Motomiya eat, Takeru-kun?"

Daisuke made a face at him before taking the initiative, and the rest of them watched as he expertly tossed some tofu and vegetables into the earthenware pot.

Apparently, he and Ken really did come here often—and that was made even more obvious when an older man came to check on them while Daisuke was replacing the lid and he and Daisuke chatted like they were old friends. Even Ken joined in with a few short sentences.

Then, the man sent a sly look toward Takeru and Hikari. "Daisuke-kun, aren't you going to introduce your very nice, very patient friends?"

Daisuke's eyes widened, and he groaned and scraped his hand down his face. "Gomen, gomen. These are our friends Yagami Hikari-chan and Takaishi Takeru-kun. Guys, this is Nomura-itamae."

Takeru froze. " _Itamae_?"

Beside him, Hikari grinned. "Ken-chan, you didn't mention you two knew the head chef."

Ken merely shrugged.

But after a moment, Nomura had to return to the kitchen, though he promised to return to check on them again. Apparently, he always checked on Daisuke and Ken personally when they ate at the restaurant.

As Daisuke opened the lid to check on the shabu shabu, Hikari watched him carefully. "You're full of surprises, Daisuke-kun."

He looked up at her, brow furrowed, uncertain how to respond. "I am?"

Ken shook his head, though, and leaned his shoulder against Daisuke's, a tender look on his face. "Only because you're not paying close enough attention."

Daisuke grinned at him as a deep red blush rose to his cheeks.

And Takeru shook his head, unable to wrap his head around how incredibly obvious they were. Were they always this obvious and he'd just never paid attention before? Or was this new?

When the food was ready, they each piled some into their bowls before Daisuke filled the pot again, and Nomura came by to check on them and demonstrate how to cook the beef—only hold it in the boiling broth for about ten seconds so it doesn't overcook. They had fun taking turns passing around the communal chopsticks to cook the meat, joking and laughing, and for the first time, Takeru didn't mind that Daisuke and Ken had interrupted his date.

"What are your plans after dinner?" Hikari asked as she placed a couple slices of freshly cooked beef in her bowl and passed the chopsticks to Takeru.

Daisuke and Ken exchanged a look before Ken said, "Well, it's Saturday, so—"

"Sleepover!" Daisuke cried, his cheeks scrunching up with excitement. He dipped a large hunk of beef in his ponzu sauce and shoveled it in his mouth, but in his hurry to keep talking, a big drop of sauce slid down his chin.

Takeru rolled his eyes at the typical Daisuke behavior.

But Ken laughed as his best friend tried to wipe his chin with the back of his hand. "You have a napkin for a reason, Motomiya," he said, reaching across him to grab said napkin.

Daisuke's face turned bright red as Ken laid his fingers against his jaw to steady him and rubbed the napkin across his chin, their faces unbelievably close. He leaned back then, but he clasped Daisuke's hand in his to clean away the smeared sauce there.

"Sometimes," Ken murmured, barely audible in the busy restaurant, "I don't know how you survive without me." But he flashed a soft smile to show he was teasing and kept their hands linked for much longer than necessary.

"Thanks," Daisuke breathed.

Takeru grabbed a slice of uncooked beef to cook in the boiling broth, averting his eyes—he'd already unintentionally intruded on a moment that was definitely far from platonic.

Hikari took a few bites of her shabu shabu, remaining silent, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder with a content smile. At least she was enjoying watching their friends being romantic and adorable.

Across the table, Ken laughed again before rising from the booth. "I'll grab more napkins. We're definitely going to need them."

Daisuke, still pink, stuck out his tongue at the obvious jibe. And then proceeded to watch Ken walk toward the main counter with a wistful look on his face.

Ken stopped when Nomura, who'd been chatting with a couple other regulars, called him over, and although Ken rarely did well talking to others, he talked to the head chef with a serene smile, even laughing occasionally.

And Daisuke just stared at him, ignoring his half-eaten food.

"This has been really fun," Hikari said. "I'm glad we ran into you, Daisuke-kun."

He nodded in acknowledgment, though Takeru seriously doubted he'd heard a word she said.

"You know," she continued, her voice a little louder, trying to catch his attention, "we should do this again sometime. It's almost like going on a double date, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure," he said absently.

Hikari sent Takeru a sly smile, and they waited a moment.

Then, Daisuke froze, blinked, and turned wide eyes toward her. "Wait, what?"

She smiled at him, all soft and innocent—and Takeru decided right then and there never to cross her, as she clearly wasn't as innocent as she liked people to believe. "Don't you think this felt like going on a double date, Daisuke-kun? Me and Takeru, you and Ken?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it as his gaze turned back to Ken, still chatting with Nomura. "I, um, I don't know what you're talking about, Hikari-chan. I mean, Ken and I aren't—we aren't anything like you two."

Takeru laughed. "Tell that to your eyes, Daisuke-kun. You can't stop looking at him."

Hikari nodded solemnly. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Uh…" Daisuke swallowed and shifted in his seat to face them. "I guess I've been waiting for the right moment."

He couldn't help it; he laughed.

Daisuke shot him a scowl. "Don't be a jerk."

"Gomen," Takeru said, raising a hand in apology. "It's just, I've never known Motomiya Daisuke-kun to _wait_ for anything, let alone the _right moment_ to do something. Are you sure you haven't been replaced by an evil clone?"

"Very funny," he snapped.

Takeru sighed. "I'm just saying, normally, if you want something, you go after it and damn the consequences."

"Yeah, but this is Ken."

With a nod, Takeru said, "Yes, but that just means he knows you really well and, for some reason, won't find your ridiculousness off-putting."

Daisuke nodded thoughtfully, then: "Hey! I told you not to be a jerk about this."

"You should talk to him," Hikari said, circumventing any prospective argument. "Let him know how you feel."

But his brow creased with worry. "How?"

Takeru sighed. "It's simple. Just go over there and talk to him. Say some cheesy pick-up line. Even if it's awful, Ken will think it's cute."

Hikari laughed but nodded in agreement.

Daisuke bit his lip. "Okay." And then, he slid out of the booth and headed in the same direction as Ken, who was already on his way back, a stack of napkins in one hand.

They met in the middle, and Ken frowned, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"You all right, Motomiya?"

Daisuke slung his arm over his shoulders and said, probably far too loudly, "I like my men like I like my intrusive thoughts… "

Ken blinked at him.

"Fucking me over in the middle of the night," he said, then grinned.

Hikari snorted.

Takeru dropped his head to the tabletop and smashed at his temples with his hands. "Oh god, Daisuke…"

For a long moment, Ken didn't say anything, and Daisuke's smile faded, all confidence dissipating in the silence.

And then, Ken asked, "Motomiya, are you trying to flirt with me?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Perhaps you should refrain from _trying_ in the future," Ken said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh."

But before Daisuke could get too disappointed, Ken twisted closer and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. "You're much better at it when you do it naturally."

A bright smile spread across his face. "Oh."

When they slid back into the booth, sides pressed so close together you could barely tell them apart, Takeru almost instantly regretted his small part in this—the moment they sat down, Daisuke dragged Ken close and proceeded to kiss him with a ferocity Takeru had no interest in seeing.

Beside him, Hikari cleared her throat. "What do you say to getting out of here?"

Takeru sighed in relief. "Yes, definitely."

He pulled out enough money to cover their portion of the meal, and they rushed out of the packed restaurant, eager to get away from the new couple, who were far too busy to notice their departure.

Once they were safely outside, Hikari released a bout of strangled laughter. "Thank you for that. And thank you for being so patient, Takeru-kun." She pressed to his side, and he wrapped an arm around her as they began to walk along the street. "I know it hasn't been fun having them constantly interrupting our dates, but Ken-chan was really nervous and asked if I could help him figure out how to confess to Daisuke-kun."

Takeru laughed. "Why didn't you tell me before? Then I wouldn't have been in such a bad mood the whole time."

She winced. "Sorry. He didn't want me to tell anyone, even you."

Once they were a little ways away, they paused and looked back toward the restaurant—they could just barely catch a glimpse of Daisuke and Ken, who still hadn't noticed they were sitting in the booth alone.

"Well," Takeru said, "I'm glad it worked out."

With a short laugh, she nodded, and they continued down the street. "Yeah, he didn't really need my help as much as he thought he did."

"No. Daisuke-kun was going to break any day now and do something ridiculous."

"It's a good thing Ken-chan likes ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
